On The Side Weaknesses
by rainbowishprincess
Summary: Looks are good. When mixed with a great personality, it's a definite plus.But really, there’s something else that does it for me. Something that looks or personality can’t quite touch on with the same nerve. A good singing voice.


**AN:** Coupling becomes super easy to guess and just incase for some utterly, UTTERLY screwed up reason you still don't get it, he says it. haha. Just a random plotbunny that attacked me It's weird. Yamato is my favourite but I'm drawn to writing Tai. Ah well. If you read it, review it :D Constructive criticism welcome, flames will be donated to Flamedramon. BADUM BA CHHH.

Come on. _No_ one found that funny?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, okay, we're done!

Most people go for eyes. It's the first thing they notice. Big eyes, small eyes, wide eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, orange eyes streaked with purple and hot pink. Just eyes, you know? Windows to the soul and all that.

Not me, not really. I mean, looks are good. Eh, who am I kidding? Looks are great. A good personality is just a plus . . . No, kidding again. A healthy mixture of both of them would be my type of girl. So maybe I'm picky. Big crime.

But really, there's something else that does it for me. Something that looks, eyes or personality can't quite touch on with the same nerve. A voice. More specifically, a singing voice. A good one, at that.

Surprised, are you? Taichi Kamiya. Not going after a hardcore sports nut? Not caring whether the person can score a goal? Well, that's me. Singing voices are just great. It's a little indescribable and here I am trying to describe it. It's weird. Ever get that feeling when you listen to a song, suddenly you just feel happy?

Well, when a girl (bonus points for good personality and hot factor, of course) sings and it just touches home like that. It's better than three cover models put together. Maybe it's just my weakness. Maybe it's rational, maybe I'm a freak. Either way, those are the facts.

She can sing however. Girlishly, cutely, standing on her head. As long as she sings and it's soothing to my ears. I've had this little . . . "fascination" since I can remember. I would love it when my Mom would tuck Kari and I in and just start humming and singing so lowly under her breath you'd ha ve to be distinctly listening to hear her. And I was, I always was. What my Mother lost with her not-so-fantastic cooking abilities she made up for in voice.

She has a sweet voice. No, I don't mean sweet as in a weird slang word for good. I mean it like it is. Sweet. Like sugar, honey. Well, if voices could sound like foods, that is. Or is it condiments? Not the point. I guess that rubbed off on me early.

No-- _I _don't like singing. Hah. Hah. Hah. Notice the dry laughter? It's because I've already killed my throat by laughing way too hard before.

Like I said, sports are my thing. Uh, I think I said that anyway.

The point of all this blabbering being?

Well, I've found this girl. I think. I used to think she was annoying as a sin. Even more so, because people who sin go to Hell (so everyone is telling me) and usually they're all older and stuff. Nope, not her. Same age as me. Young and feisty. Annoyingly perky.

Annoyingly great.

It's not like I _want_ to like her. Yeah right, go stuff yourself. It just happened. Maybe at first when I heard her sing. I had briefly heard her sing before that _very important day_ and I won't lie. She sucked. But then suddenly I was there with Joe and it was like... woah. You're just amazing. I was stunned. I was pleased.

I started to like her.

I mean, she was being a complete bitch that day. I won't sugarcoat it. But wow, when she did open her mouth and just let herself sing? Better than your typical person. It's not like I had developed this full-fledged obsession with her where I observe her every move.

It's just like a typical thing on the side. Like, cool. She can sing. That's hot. And while we're on that topic again, let me just tell you now that she _is_ a little hot.

And keep in mind that then when I say little? I mean fantastically so that it should be illegal. She was cute when she was younger but now? She's sixteen. She's back, she's staying here and she has flair, fashion and finesse.

Oh GOD, what has Kari done to me?

Erm, where was I?

Right. It's not just that she's hot and a good singer which by way is 2 checks on the god list of them all. No, she fills out that third blank. Because she's so kind. Innocent, blissful. Naive, but in a good way. She refuses to see the bad in things. Always looking out for the good and while time to time she's still spoiled (old habits die hard) she's still better. She's sincere. Like her crest.

Okay, so maybe my previous tiny, on-the-side crush turned into a bigger, more serious crush.

But hey, that was all months ago. I'm past my weird crushing days. Totally. Past them. For sure.

I know what you're thinking. Soccer buff and cutesy little cheerleader? Don't laugh. Don't even think about.

Because guess what? You're not the one that gets to kiss her on a daily basis and hear her sing when she thinks no one is listening.

Yeah. My on the side tiny crush turned into a bigger more serious crush on Mimi? I'm done with that.

I've moved onto love.


End file.
